Good Witch
'Good Witch '''is a title given to witches who are particularly good. Famous Good Witches *Glinda the Good Witch of the South is the most famous good witch in all the Oz books and movies, she is the ruler of the Quadling Country, and the most powerful witch in the Land of Oz. She comes to be known as simply "Glinda the Good" or "Glinda the Good Sorceress of the South". She is beautiful and stately and appears very young, though she is hundreds of years old. She is tall and wears splendid gowns that trail behind her as she walks. Her eyes are blue as the sky and always frank and smiling. Her hair is like red gold, finer than the finest silken strands, flowing in ringlets over her shoulders. Her cheeks are the envy of peach-blows and her mouth is enticing as a rosebud. She wears no jewels, for her beauty would shame them. In the 1939 film she is known to be Glinda the Good Witch of the North. *The Good Witch of the North is another famous witch and is the elderly Ruler of the Gillikin Country, a position she acquired after overthrowing Mombi (the erstwhile Wicked Witch of the North). She wears a magical white pointed hat and a sparkling white gown. She is mild-mannered and extremely kind, and is thus loved not only by her subjects, the Gillikins, but also by other people in Oz, such as the Munchkins. The gentle Good Witch of the North always stands against the oppression and subjugation of people. Although Mombi was no match for her, the Good Witch admits that she was not as powerful as The Wicked Witch of the East, or else she would have freed the Munchkins from the Wicked Witch's reign, the same way she freed the Gillikins from Mombi's clutches. She is nameless in the book ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz but in other movies and books she is sometimes called "Glinda" or "Locasta " or by another name. Other Good Witches *Gayelette was a beautiful princess and a powerful sorceress who once lived in a ruby palace in the northern part of the Land of Oz. She was a good ruler, loved by her people, but was for a long time unable to find a mate equal to her beauty and wisdom. Eventually she found a handsome boy named Quelala whom she raised and groomed to be her husband, using her magic to make him strong and good and lovely. They were engaged to be married, and Gayelette spent half her kingdom to create a beautiful Golden Cap as a wedding present for him. One day just before the wedding, the mischievous Winged Monkeys who lived nearby tossed Quelala into a river as a prank. The princess was very angry and punished the Winged Monkeys by making them three times the slaves to the owner of the Golden Cap. After the wedding, Quelala commanded the Winged Monkeys never to bother Gayelette again, and it can be presumed that the princess and her husband lived happily ever after. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz). ''Gayelette and Quelala play important parts in March Laumer's The Frogman of Oz. Gayelette and Quelala later met Dorothy Gale and aided her when Dorothy sought them out. (Dorothy of Oz''). Category:Good Witches